


"The Evans Contract"

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Signing a contract agreement with Chris to engage in sexual activities; With no strings attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Driving around".

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

Chris & I have been friends for too long now. I was there for him on his first casting for his first big movie & he was there for me when my grandfather died. We have a strong bond.

He’s my famous buddy. It’s crazy and so much fun. You have no idea. I’m used to the attention he gets all the time, used to the rush, the traveling, everything. I work in fashion so we’re always very busy but whenever we get some time off and coincide we hang out.

Right now we’re both free so we decided to go for brunch and drive around the outskirts of the city for a couple hours, listening to the radio. It had been a while.

 _-¡Oh my god, that song!-_ He exclaimed as a ukulele sound flooded the car.

_-I hope you’re actually playing that uku I got you on your birthday._

_-Haven’t been able to put it down ever since._

I could tell he was happy right now and most of the time, but deep down I knew something was missing in his life. He loved being by himself but it had been a while since he had a girlfriend.

I rolled my window down and & felt the fresh air on my face.

 _-I saw your Jimmy Fallon interview the other night._ – I said.

 _-You’re such a fangirl. You have a big fat crush on me_.

_-A big lesbian crush on you._

He laughed. He loved being silly and sarcastic. You could never be bored around Evans.

_-¿And what did you think about the interview and most importantly did I look good?_

_-¡I DON’T WIKE IT!_

We burst out laughing.

 _-Oh my god, hang on. –_ He took his cellphone out  & started dialing without keeping his eyes off the road.

_-Hey. ¿How’s it going? ¿How are you? Good. I’m fine, just driving around with Nat. ¿How’s my nephew? ¿Can you put him on the phone?_

He put the phone on speaker and gave it to me to hold it for him. That’s right, both hands on the wheel, Chris.

 _-Hello._ –Said the kid.

_-¡Hey, tiger! I have a very important question. ¿Do you like Dora?_

_-No._

_-But like… ¿Do you like the show?_

_-No._

_-Ah, come on I bet you love the map song._

_\- I don’t wike it._

We started laughing hard.

 _-Ok, buddy. That’s all I needed to hear. See ya later. Be good_.

Another 15 minutes passed and we stopped at the gas station. Chris was filling the tank and I went in the store and got junk food and water for both of us. I got in the car and opened a bag of hot Cheetos and Chris was coming back from paying.

A slow song started as he was getting in the car and I changed it quickly. Chris looked at me frowning.

_-Don’t look at me like that._

_-¿What’s going on? –_ He asked opening another bag of chips, giving it to me and taking my Cheetos to eat some.

_-I hate that song. Taylor used to listen to it every single day._

We traded bags again and started eating , he was still looking at me.

_-I don’t need the memories._

He took a sip of water and started the engine.

 _-He was an asshole._ –He said as he started driving again and grabbing a chocolate bar. Oh yes we loved junk food.

_-¿Are you seeing anyone by the way?_

_-Chris, I just got out of a relationship. I can’t deal with that and I don’t want to. I feel free._

_-Come on, it’s been six months,Nat. ¿Do you want me to hook you up with someone?_

_-Shut up._

He kept driving and I was quiet for a couple minutes.

_-I mean… I do miss a few things for sure._

_-¿Like?_

_-Well… sex._

We laughed.

_\- ¿What? You can’t judge me. It was nice to just pick up the phone having the certainty that if you dialed the right amount of digits someone would come over with food, and love, and probably a boner._

_-We do that, Nat._

I gave him a confused look and he stared at me for a second and turned his head back to the road.

_-Minus the boner. Obviously._

_-But it’s different, right?. ¿Why on earth are you single? Still. I told you so many times not to show your captain America underwear on first dates. So gay. Such a turn off._

He rolled his eyes.

_-¿Don’t you at least have a crush on someone?_

_-Nah. I had one a few months ago but hey, I was a ball, she was a batter. Home run._

_-I don’t understand. ¿How can YOU get turned down?_

_-Beats me._ – He said showing me a big smile.

_-It’s probably your ego._

_-Ah, I miss sex too._

_-Yeah, I get ya… Wait, ¿WHAT? ¿You’re not getting laid?_

He made a face.

_-¿When was the last time you got laid?_

- _Uhm…_

_-CHRIS._

_-About… eight months ago._

_-HOLY SHIT._

_-¿Nine?_

_-You’ve lost count. Dear lord, cap. The sexiest avenger under a dry spell. I can see the headlines so clearly. Let me tweet this and tag Entertainment Weekly._

I took my phone out and he took it away quickly and I laughed. I loved messing with him.

_-Ha. Ha. Very funny. You should talk. ¿How long has it been?_

_-Chris, don’t embarrass yourself._

_-¿What? ¿When? ¿Who?_

_-You’re such an old lady from a sewing circle._

_-NAT._

_-A guy from work. I guess he was my rebound. It happened like 2 months ago._

_-You nasty little lady._

_-You must be playing with yourself like a pre-adolescent._

I let out a laugh.

_-Your balls must look like blueberries all the time._

_-Stop it. If anything they look like blue avocados._

We were crying of laughter now. And when the laughter stopped, we just sat quietly looking at the road.

The atmosphere had abruptly changed.

_-Chris…_

_-No._

_-¿What?_

_-I know what you’re thinking._

_-¿How is that even possible?_

_-Because. I don’t know. Just don’t._

_-Maybe… we… should…_

_-¡NATALIE¡ ¡JESUS!_

_-Fuck._

He abruptly pulled over and killed the engine. He was now staring at me. Eyes wide opened in surprise.

_-You did not just say it._

_-Chris, come on. We’re adults. I’m not asking you to marry me. We’re both single, we miss sex, we know each other well. ¿What’s the big deal?_

He was silent for a minute and gave me this look…

_-¡You dog! You’ve thought about this before._

_-A little bit._

_-¿What stopped you from telling me? ¿Am I really that unattractive to you?_

_-You are very attractive, don’t be silly. It’s just that… We’ve been friends for so long. I’m gonna fuck it up._

_-No, you’ll just fuck me and do all the other stuff we always do._

Chris couldn’t believe my words. I could tell. I wanted to take a picture of his face at the moment.

_-Chris, we can make our own rules. It doesn’t have to go wrong._

_-I like that._

_-Yeah, it’s just sex. Whenever we need it, whenever we feel like it, ¿Who cares?_

_-So we could just be binge watching Netflix and if I get horny it’ll happen. ¿Right there?_

_-Yep. ¿Why are we still parked here?_

_-This is important._ –He was all serious now, negotiating.

_-We don’t have anything to worry about, your fans know me, everyone knows we’re very good friends. No one would suspect anything._

_-¿Are you okay with this?_

_-CHRIS. WE’RE NOT GOING TO BE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND. Relax._

_-Yeah, but things get weird after sex. Girls feel things and I don’t think i…_

I cut him off.

_-Don’t be such a guy. Fine. Let’s sign a contract._

_-¿We can do that?_

_-Yeah. We set our own rules and then sign it._

_-¿Where is this contract going to be valid?_

_-Between us._

_-Rules… hit me._

_-Well, firstable, if we’re going to be sexually involved, I’d like it if we could be exclusive in that area… ¿You know? .It’s not about being promiscuous or playing games. The day we want to bed someone else we rip the contract._

_-Ok, sounds good. I do want to hang out with you like we always do, though._

_-Everything stays the same; we’ll just have sex now. It’s adding another activity to our friendship. No jealousy allowed._

_-Yeah. If we become interested in someone else, we tell each other & rip the contract._

_-I agree._

_-This will be our secret. No one will know but us. ¿What if one of us starts feeling funny?_

_-¿You mean like nauseous? Yeah I could see that happening to me if you wear that green shirt you love so much._

He made a face.

_-Fine, if one of us starts feeling uncomfortable and no longer wants to do it we rip the contract._

_-That’s not what I meant. What I’m saying is what if one of us starts developing feelings and wants to take it to the next level._

_-That won’t happen_ \- I said. –… _But if it did-_ He cut me off

_-It happens all the time, Nat… in…movies._

I rolled my eyes.

_-We have enough trust to tell each other and discuss it._

_-Ok._

We stare at each other and for the first time ever I feel nervous around him. We’ve never stared at each other for this long or at least not like this. He bites his lip and leans in pressing his lips against mine grabbing the side of my head.

Wow. I never imagined Chris as a great kisser. Mostly because i just saw him as my friend.

I pushed him back gently.

We stared at each other with smiles forming on our lips and started laughing. He leaned in again but I held my hand up to stop him.

_-We haven’t signed the contract yet._


	2. "The Contract".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them signs.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A couple of days went by. Chris got busy with some screen tests. One evening he called me asking me to come over and I did bringing a little surprise with me.

I got to his place and let myself in. I could hear Chris in the kitchen singing and probably dancing.

Yes, he was frying something in a pan that smelled delicious while singing and dancing.

I sat on the aisle. He had no clue I was there so I grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl to my right and threw it at him. It hit his back.

 _-¡OW, SHIT!-_ He jumped and turned around in .02 seconds _\- I’m gonna kill you, Nat._

_-Well aren’t you cute, dancing and cooking, Mrs. Downey Jr._

_-Wait. ¿What’s that in your hands?-_ He asked pointing at the big envelope in my hands.

I lifted my eyebrows like I didn’t know what he was talking about.

 _-Don’t play games with me, woman. ¿Is it?_ –He said threatening me with a spatula.

_-¿The… contract?_

We were now sitting at the table facing each other with glasses of wine that Chris kindly poured in front of us.

_-¿Mr. Evans, should I proceed to read the contract?_

_-Nat. ¿Are you sure?_ –He asked concerned. So sweet.

_-Yes._

_-¿How many clauses?_

_-About… ten._

He sighed.

_-This AGREEMENT is made this day of _________, by and between CHRIS EVANS and NATALIE GALEO._

_A. Both parties desire to engage in sexual activities sporadically for the next three months of the present year, starting as soon as the contract is signed._

_B. There will not be a formal relationship._

_In consideration of the mutual covenants set forth in this agreement, both parties agree as follows:_

_1._ _This decision has been of mutual interest. No person is being forced._

_2._ _The sexual activities will be held at any time of preference._

_3._ _During the period of validation of this contract, both parties will remain single._

_4._ _A discussion shall be held if any of the parties desire clause changes._

I paused my reading and looked carefully at Chris. His faced had changed; he was staring at me so intensely. I had never seen him like that before.

_5._ _No jealousy will be allowed._

_6._ _No interest in a third person will be allowed._

_7._ _Confidentiality is required. This contract will not be read, discussed or seen by a third party._

_8._ _Sexual activities will not be recorded or photographed in any way._

_9._ _This agreement can and will be used as proof if needed._

_-Wait. ¿What does that mean?-_ Asked Chris.

_-It means that if I catch you with another girl or Hemsworth in bed I can rub this piece of paper in your face and call it a day with this whole thing._

_-But there’s no jealousy allowed._

_-It’s exclusiveness. Clause 3._

_-Hmm… very smart. –_ Chris smiled at me.

_10._ _A violation of any of the 9 clauses above will result in annulment of the contract and both parties shall cease the activities._

I sighed and took a sip of wine.

_-Now… we sign._

I started feeling a little uneasy. ¿Was this the right thing to do or was this going to blow up in our faces? But that’s what the contract was for. It was all stipulated there so that we wouldn’t have a problem, we’d sign and that would take away our right to be mad at each other if anything went wrong because we would just annul it.

Maybe it was just Chris making me nervous sitting across the table in that black sweater, looking so ridiculously handsome and staring at me in the sexiest way ever. But I was enjoying the fact that I was looking at him in a completely different way.

 _-¿Are you sure, Nat?-_ He asked one last time.

I nodded.

He got up and opened a drawer in the kitchen, taking a pen out and bringing it with him. He was standing behind my chair and he leaned over me to sign. His arms were practically around me and his lips were so close to my ear.

 _-Well, I can’t wait-_ He whispered in my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

He removed the cap from the pen and I started seeing everything in slow motion. He was signing the damn thing. He finished and threw the pen on the table and looked at me. Our faces were inches apart. I was about to grab the pen but he attacked me. He crashed his lips against mine, urgently. He picked me up in his arms and put me over his shoulder. I laughed.

_-¡CHRIS! ¿What on earth are you doing? Put me down._

_-Oh, no. We’re going to my room._

_-I haven’t even signed yet._

We were in his room now and I was still over his shoulder so I reached down and slapped his butt laughing.

 _-¡Come on, stop! Let’s go back. I haven’t signed._ – I was a broken record. An ignored broken record.

He put me down on his huge bed and stood there looking at me and started to take his shirt off.

 _-But I have_. – he said. – _And I trust you, Nat._

He knelt on the floor and unbuttoned my pants pulling them down slowly.

He started kissing my thighs, down to my legs. His body was amazing. I felt like I was stargazing. His muscles were driving me crazy as he was teasing me and I was loving every second of it.

¿How was this not awkward? My best friend was about to fuck me and I could tell we were having the time of our lives.

Chris removed my shirt leaving me only in my bra and he was staring at my breasts. He started kissing them and put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to his body even though he was on top of me now. He used his right hand to remove my underwear and made a trail of kisses from my mouth going down my neck, breasts, stomach and then he grabbed both of my legs placing each one on each side of his head, over his shoulders.

He looked me in the eye and went down on me.

Fuck, the man definitely knew what he was doing. I was shaking with pleasure, burying my fingers in his hair. His tongue was driving me over the top. He gently scratched my stomach as he swirled his tongue inside of me, pulling me to him. I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted him inside of me.

I sat up and pulled his head to mine, kissing him desperately. I started unbuttoning his pants and he was just smiling mischievously at me. I removed his black boxer briefs too, revealing his member.

Like the rest of his body, his penis was beautiful. And it was going to be all mine for the next 3 months. I wanted to tease him a little so I stroked it gently with my hands. He was so hard.

I heard Chris grunting and I looked up at him, he was looking at the ceiling and then closed his eyes. After 9 months of no action he had to be dying at the moment. I put his manhood in my mouth and he wasn’t expecting it. He put his hands on my face and looked at me. Gently, he started to pull me and push me slowly. Enjoying himself and panting.

 _-Oh god.-_ He whispered and then he pinned me down on the bed.

He was on top of me, he kissed me and I could feel his cock begging for entrance. He grabbed it and put it inside of me. I moaned. I almost lost it. It felt incredible.

 _-You feel amazing, babe. We should’ve done this way sooner. God knows I thought about it many times_ -He said in almost a whisper. Slowly going in and out of me and then kissing me while he did.

 _-Chris-_ I whispered with pleasure, pulling his hair.

He grunted and started going a little faster. I felt like I would pass out any second.

_-Ugh, Nat. You’re so beautiful. So delicious._

He went even faster and I started moaning.

_-¿Are those moans because of me?_

_-All your fault._

_-Oh baby. Keep going. I want to hear you scream._

He kept fucking me so passionately and grunting and saying all the right things.

_-¿Do you want me to make you come, beautiful?_

_-Yes._

_-¿What was that?_

_-YES._

_-¿Hard?_

_-Until I’m deaf._

_-Challenge accepted._ –He said and we chuckled a little, out of breath.

_-I wanna make it up to you for this lonely 9 months, Chris. I wanna make you come like no one has ever done it before._

_-Oh you’re gonna make me explode, babe. Just look at you. I’m not even done and I already want you again. You won’t get a chance to catch your breath with me, Nat._

_“Oh”_ was all I could say before he picked me up and my back hit the wall. Chris was holding me up against it and I curled my legs around him. I was being deliciously fucked against that wall by a beautiful and strong man.

The kissing… oh my god, the kissing. Down my neck then my lips. I had to bite his lip as we moved and enjoyed ourselves.

_-Chris, I’m gonna come if you keep going like this._

_-¿Is that bad?-_ He chuckled.

_-I don’t want this to end just yet._

_-Don’t worry about that. I have round two planned already._

He put me back on the bed; I felt like the lightest thing ever in his big arms. He started thrusting me hard and fast again. Oh my god.

I started moaning in pleasure.

_-That’s it, Nat. Come for me. Let me hear you. Let me please you, baby._

I couldn’t take it anymore. My orgasm started forming slowly and then took over my whole body in an explosion of feelings from head to toe. I was coming so hard.

_-Yes, babe. That’s it. Oh god._

I felt Chris tense up and then he started moaning and grunting as he finally came, which only made me come again.

¿Have you ever been fucked so good that you end up a little deaf from an intense orgasm or two?

We were both panting and sweating. He kissed me and pulled out to lie beside me.

We high fived and burst out laughing even though we were out of breath.

_-Natalie. God. Seriously. ¿Why didn’t we do this before?_

_-Beats me-_ I said smiling.

_-You’re incredibly hot._

_\- ¿Me? Evans, I will not let you walk around fully clothed ever again. Not on my watch._

We layed there, relaxed and happy. Chris was playing with my hair. We enjoyed the silence for several minutes and then it hit me, I hadn’t eaten anything and I was starving.

_-I’m hungry. I think I’m gonna place a delivery. ¿Do you want anything?_

I didn’t get a response so I turned to see Chris and he was fast asleep.

I laughed.

Men.

I got up and looked for something to wear. Luckily I found an avengers shirt that gave me many ideas on how to make fun of Chris later.

I called a sushi place and ordered for two. As I hung up something caught my attention. The contract. Right there on the table.

I walked over and saw it. There it was, Chris’ signature and mine missing.

I smiled to myself. He ignored the fact that I didn’t sign it. ¿Why?

I grabbed the pen. The food and this would be a nice surprise when he woke up. Oh, and the avengers shirt on me obviously.

I signed. I was in for 3 months of amazing hot sex with my best friend.

I took the contract with me and placed it on the bed beside him. It will be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.


	3. Complications.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Chris taking you to Disneyland for a date.
> 
> Sexual contract agreement complications at Disneyland between Chris and Nat.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

I woke up when i felt Chris’ lips being pressed against my naked back.

I stretched on the bed and turned around to face him.

 _-Are you trying to start this all over again?_ \- I mumbled.

He chuckled.

_-I have something to show you._

He reached for his nightstand’s drawer and pulled out a pair of tickets.

I sat up wrapping the sheets around my body and grabbing the tickets.

_-Disneyland?_

_-This weekend. You and me._

I stared at Chris frowning. Mostly because i wasn’t fully awake yet.

_-Are you sure this is a good idea?_

* * *

There we were in line for our first ride. I was feeling uneasy about this whole thing…

I mean, don’t get me wrong. Who doesn’t love Disney? The thing is, Chris and i had just renewed our sexual contract agreement, we were on our 5th month and this was far from casual sex.

As if he could read my thoughts…

_-Nat, come on! We said we’d hang out like we always did and you pointed out that we were only adding sex to our friendship. This is perfectly normal._

_-I think Disneyland is dangerous territory, mister._

_-Do you know how crazy that sounds?_

* * *

 A few hours later i had completely forgotten about my worries. We got on many rides and Chris and i were just laughing and having fun the whole time like the best friends we were.

We finished out lunch and we were on our way to the haunted mansion.

 _-Wait here._ -Chris exclaimed walking towards one of the shops.

He came back holding something behind his back.

_-Close your eyes._

I did as he said. I felt him putting something over my head.

_-Open them._

I pulled out my compact mirror from my purse and looked at my reflection.

_-You got me Minnie mouse ears, really?_

* * *

 We were in line for the Haunted Mansion. The atmosphere had changed between us yet again.

I looked at Chris and he was staring at me but in a different way…

 _-What? -_ I asked him.

_-You’re so cute._

I became nervous and avoided eye contact from then on, but I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye.

 

* * *

We were in the stretching room of the mansion now.

Chris inched closer to me as if i needed protection or something… his attitude was completely different and i was starting to get pissed.

When the lights suddenly went off, he screamed and i cracked up.

During the ride he kept “nonchalantly” passing his arm around my shoulders and trying to hold my hand.

When we were out he bought me cotton candy.

That was the last straw.

_-Chris… Minnie mouse ears, pink cotton candy, staying close to me at the haunted mansion… why does this feel like a date?_

- _Seriously Nat? How is this different? We go out all the time._

_-Yes! but we’ve never looked like a couple, i mean look at me! We have an agreement._

_-Would it really be so bad to have a date with me?_

I widened my eyes at him.

_-Fine, let’s go do it at it’s a fucking small world!_

He grabbed my hand leading me towards the ride but i yanked it away. He faced me with a bothered expression.

_-What are you doing, Chris?_

He sighed in defeat.

_-We’ve been doing this for 5 months, Natalie. Why is the idea of a proper date so dreadful to you?_

_-Because we signed a cont-_

He cut me off.

_-I’ll rip the fucking contract! It’s not serious! Come on! We wrote it, we can do whatever we want._

The fuck buddies fighting in the middle of Disneyland. How appropriate.

I took the minnie ears off, feeling exhausted already and looked at Chris before speaking.

_-We’re friends. If we date… we’ll fuck up._

_-I said that months ago and you just brushed it off saying it wouldn’t happen. Well what if i have fallen for you? What are you gonna do about it?_

I froze. I knew things had changed between us but i never really considered this possibility. I wanted to say something but no words came out of my mouth.

Chris closed the distance between us, put the minnie ears headband back on my head and cupped my face.

 _-What if i wanted this to be a date, huh?_ -He said in almost a whisper, staring deep into my eyes and sending shivers down my spine. _-I love you, Nat. Sue me._

* * *

The door swung open.

Chris carried me to his bedroom, i had my legs curled around him as we kissed.

He placed me on the bed and crawled on top of me.

I took his shirt off, he took off mine.

His big hands traveled all over my torso in a desperate manner.

Soon we were completely naked and rolling on the bed while making out.

I was ready for him but he stood up, looking through his stuff.

- _What are you doing? -_ I asked.

He grabbed a few sheets and showed them to me.

It was the contract.

He slowly ripped it in front of me with a playful smile and threw it over his shoulder before entering me.

Sure, Chris and i fucked very often, but after our unplanned first date in Disneyland it all changed; that night we actually made love.


End file.
